borderlandsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Terramorphous der Unbesiegbare
Gearbox will den Hartgesottenen in Borderlands 2 eine ganz besondere Herausforderung bieten und kündigte mit Terramorphous einen Bossgegner für den RPG-Shooter an. Klingt im ersten Augenblick nicht sonderlich spektakulär, doch Terramorphous trägt den Namenszusatz "der Unbesiegbare". thumb|left|350px Terramorphous: Dieses Monster soll fast unbesiegbar sein und dürfte ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit von hartgesottenen Spielern erhalten.Und das soll er auch sein, zumindest fast unbesiegbar. Laut Producer Randy Varnell werde man die Entwickler beim Versuch, dieses Monstrum zu besiegen, immer wieder verfluchen. Genau das wollte man auch erreichen. Der Gegner versucht euch in die Luft zu wirbeln, wobei eine solche Attacke direkt tödlich enden kann. Zudem verriet Varnell, dass einem die Zahl der Trefferpunkte völlig unbedeutend vorkomme, wenn man das Feuer auf Terramorphous errichte. Der Sieg über Terramorphous wird mit exklusiven Items belohnt. Dabei hinterlässt er schließlich einige der besten Items, die es in Borderlands 2 gibt - sogenannte legendäre Items. Terramorphous ist mehrmals besiegbar, weshalb das Farmen verschiedener Items möglich ist. Angriffe Terramorphous verfügt über eine Vielzahl unterschiedlichster Angriffsformen. Am häufigsten verwendet er unabhängig von ihm agierende Tentakeln: *'Spike-Tentakel' - wirft mit Nadeln, wie man es von Threshern kennt *'Stein-Tentakel' - wirft einen großen und enormen Flächenschaden verursachenden Felsen, der sehr langsam fliegt *'Stampfer-Tentakel' - schlägt in kurzen Abständen auf den Spieler oder auf Stellen in seiner Nähe ein *'Strahlen-Tentakel' - verschießt einen durchgängigen Strahl, der Feuerschaden verursacht *'Feuer-Tentakel' - erscheint erst, wenn Terramorphous in den Feuer-Modus wechselt und wirft Feuerbälle, die beim Aufprall explodieren Tentakeln lassen große Mengen an Munition und Medikits fallen, sie anzugreifen verursacht bei Terramorphous auch Schaden. Durch sie kann man auch Neue Stärke erlangen. Terramorphous selbst greift mit Nadeln an, meistens allerdings benutzt er aber den Nahkampf, dem man aufgrund seiner Reichweite kaum ausweichen kann. Es kann passieren, dass er ein Wurmloch erschafft und alle Spieler ansaugt. Wenn man aber nicht vom Effekt betroffen ist, kann man ungestört auf die kritischen Trefferstellen schießen, die an seinen Augen und Tentakeln liegen, da er sich während des Wurmlochs nicht bewegt und keine anderen Angriff parallel vornehmen kann. Während des Feuer-Modus ist Terramorphous resistent gegen Brandschaden. Es ist ratsam, Abstand von den Klippen am Rande der Arena zu halten. Terramorphous hat eine Vorliebe dafür, Spieler durch Tentakelstöße aus der Arena zu schleudern, wogegen man sich nicht wehren kann. Leichte Bekämpfung durch Slag und Glitches Die vermutlich effektivste Art der Bekämpfung von Terramorphous, stellt die Nutzung des Flakker/RPG-Glitches dar. Dieser basiert auf einer Fehlinterpretation des Schadenswertes der aktuell in der Hand geführten Waffe. Feuert man die legendäre Schrotflinte Flakker ab und wechselt schnell zu einem Raketenwerfer, verwendet das Spiel den Schadenswert des nun ausgerüsteten Raketenwerfers. Die stärksten Raketenwerfer sind (absteigend) Ahab, Nukem und 12 Pounder. Die Projektile des Flakkers besitzen eine enorme räumliche Streuung, sodass ein einziger Schuss ganze Räume füllen kann. Zudem ist die Anzahl der in der Luft detonierenden Projektile sehr hoch, sodass ein großer Feind im Wirkungsraum des Flakkers praktisch von dessen explosiven Projektilen umgeben ist und es zu einer hohen Anzahl von Schadenskontakten kommt. Durch die Übertragung des Raketenwerferschadens auf sämtliche Detonationen, wird eine enorme Schadenswirkung durch Multiplikation erreicht, die allerdings von der richtigen Entfernung zum Ziel und nicht zuletzt von dessen Größe abhängt. Eine durchschnittliche Wurfdistanz beim Granateneinsatz sollte als Faustregel dienen. Ist das Ziel zu klein oder der Schütze zu nah am bzw. zu fern vom Ziel, entfaltet der Flakker nicht seine volle Wirkung. Probedurchläufe sollten eingeplant werden. Eine enorme Steigerung des Effekts kann erzielt werden, indem der Doppelschuss-Glitch miteinbezogen wird. Dieser lässt sich auslösen, indem man zeitgleich feuert und nachlädt und dann mit kürzester Verzögerung die Waffe wechselt. Dieser Glitch bedarf etwas Übung, lässt sich dann aber mit einer einzigen, geübten Fingerbewegung auslösen und kann somit zur Schadensverdoppelung genutzt werden. Am besten wechselt man beim Auslösen des Doppelschuss-Glitches durch Waffentausch gleich direkt zum Raketenwerfer, nachdem zugleich geschossen und nachgeladen wurde. So lassen sich beide Glitches mit nur einer Tastenkombination aktivieren und mit etwas Übung sehr leicht gemeinsam auslösen. Mit Slag kann die Schadenswirkung noch einmal verdoppelt, im "Ultimativer Kammerjäger"-Modus sogar verdreifacht werden. Da Terramorphous allerdings nur für einen kürzesten Augenblick geslaggt werden kann, sollte jemand in einer Mehrspielerpartie die Rolle des Slaggers übernehmen. Zum Slaggen empfehlen sich ganz besonders die Slag-Variante des legendären Scharfschützengewehrs Pitchfork oder die legendäre SMG Slagga. Beide Waffen können von allen beliebigen Beutequellen erhalten werden, allerdings ist die Pitchfork ironischerweise am leichtesten von Terramorphous und der Slagga am leichtesten von Tector & Jimbo Hodunk zu erhalten. Zusätzlich und besonders für Einzelspieler, die von einem verzögerten Eintritt des Slag-Effekts abhängig sind, da Zeit zum Waffenwechsel nötig ist, empfiehlt sich der nicht zu sparsame Einsatz von Slag-Transfusionsgranaten. Granaten erhält man massenhaft von vernichteten Terramorphous-Tentakeln, die sich auch mit dem raumausfülllenden Flakker/RPG-Glitch besonders leicht ausschalten und zum Erlangen Neuer Stärke nutzen lassen. Hat man Terramorphous gerufen, bebt nach einiger Zeit der Boden. Nach Beginn des Bebens sollte man sich noch ca. 5 Sekunden Zeit lassen und einige Granaten werfen, die dann in zielsuchende Elemente zerfallen und Terramorphous beim Auftauchen selbstständig slaggen, sodass mit dem Flakker sofort gefeuert werden kann. Hat der Spieler zusätzlich noch den legendären Schild The Bee ausgerüstet, welcher jede einzelne Flakker-Detonation ähnlich des Raketenwerfers noch einmal zusätzlich verstärkt, kann Terramorphous unter optimalen Bedingungen mit nur einem einzigen Schuss erledigt werden. Beute Folgende Items können fallengelassen werden: * Würger Von Terramorphous - Klassen-Mod (100% Droprate, Klasse jedoch zufällig) * Hide of Terramorphous - Schild * Blut des Terramorphous - Relikt * Teeth of Terramorphous - Shotgun * Breath of Terramorphous - Granate * Pitchfork - Sniper * Kopf-Skins Bugs Hinter einem Stein, nahe des Ausgangs der Arena, ist man gegen fast alle Angriffe geschützt, teilweise auch gegen Nahkampfangriffe, jedoch können einen Tentakel mit Steinen oder Feuerbällen bewerfen. Sich dahinter zu verstecken ist auch der beste Weg ihn zu besiegen, es haben aber maximal nur 2 Spieler dahinter Platz. Trivia *Es gibt ein kleines Easter Egg von Terramorphous. Dieser ist von The Bunker aus im Wasser sichtbar.Dafür müst ihr im "The Bunker" einfach hinter die Stelle gehen, wo BNK3R war. Am Ende des Wasserfalls ist er zu sehen. *Im The Pre-Sequel muss man für Sir Hammerlock 2 Tresher die eigentlich nur auf Elpis leben nach Pandora schmuggeln und erfährt so das Sir Hammerlock schuld an der übermäßigen Zahl an Treshern ist. Einen der Tresher hat Sir Hammerlock „Terry“ genannt aus dem vielleicht Terramorphus wurde. Somit wäre Terramorphus der erste Tresher auf Pandora. thumb|left|356x356px|Terramorphous Kopf thumb|right|294x294px|Terramorphous Tentakel thumb|left|255x255px|Der Ausblick im Ganzen en:Terramorphous the Invincible Kategorie:Borderlands 2 Kategorie:Raid Boss Kategorie:Bosse(B2) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Unbesiegbare